bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Movin!!
|image = |artist = Takacha |released = July 26, 2006 |type = Anime Ending Theme |span = Episode 87 - Episode 97 }} Movin!! is the eighth ending theme song for the Bleach anime. It was sung by Takacha and is used from Episode 87 to 97. Track List # Movin!! # Ame Ni Mo... Kaze Ni Mo # Live In Takacha V # Suiyoubi # Movin!! (Acoustic) Video Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 負けたくないし! 泣きたくないし! 笑ってたいから! MOVIN! MOVIN! いつも通りうたた寝ごろり マンガばかりパラパラめくり 座右の銘Funny&Easy 気楽に生きたい 「旅は道づれ世は情け」 太陽の下でsmilin' everyday 人に優しく自分にも優しく でもやるときゃやるのよ (ホントですか?) それじゃ俺についてきなよ (信じていいんですか?) 信じるもなにもやってみなきゃ分からない むしろ信じたいみんなで笑いたいじゃない? 人生1回勝負したい 動き出さなきゃ始まんない! 負けたくないし! 泣きたくないし! 笑ってたいから! MOVIN! MOVIN!(x4) |-| Romaji= Maketakunai shi Nakitakunai shi Waratte-tai kara MOVIN! MOVIN! Itsumo douri utata negorori Manga bakari parapara makuri Zayuunomei: Funny & Easy Kiraku ni ikitai "Tabi wa michizure yo wa nasake" Taiyou no shita de smilin' everyday Nito ni yasashiku jibun ni mo yasashiku Demo yaru tokya yaru no yo (Honto desu ka) Sore ja ore ni tsuite kin na yo (Shinjite ii desu ka) Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte minakya wakaranai Mushiro shinjitai minna de waraitai janai Jinsei ikkai shoubu shitai Ugokidasanakya hajimannai! Maketakunai shi Nakitakunai shi Waratte-tai kara MOVIN! MOVIN!(x4) |-| English= Don't wanna lose! Don't wanna cry! Cuz I wanna keep laughing! MOVIN'! MOVIN'! Lying around, dozing as usual Flipping through nothing but manga books My motto: Funny & Easy I wanna live life carefree "On the road you need a companion, in life you need sympathy" Underneath the sun, smilin' every day Being kind to others, and also to myself But I get things done when I need to (Really?) Now then, come with me (Can I trust you?) Trust me or not, you won't really know until you give it a try I mean, wouldn't you rather trust and laugh together? (I wanna) Go for walk Things won't get started if you don't act! Don't wanna lose! Don't wanna cry! Cuz I wanna keep laughing! MOVIN'! MOVIN'!(x4) Full Version Kanji= 負けたくないし! 泣きたくないし! 笑ってたいから! MOVIN! MOVIN!(x2) いつも通りうたた寝ごろり マンガばかりパラパラめくり 座右の銘Funny&Easy 気楽に生きたい 「旅は道づれ世は情け」 太陽の下でsmilin' everyday 人に優しく自分にも優しく でもやるときゃやるのよ (ホントですか?) それじゃ俺についてきなよ (信じていいんですか?) 信じるもなにもやってみなきゃ分からない むしろ信じたい みんなで笑いたいじゃない? 人生1回勝負したい 動き出さなきゃ始まんない! 負けたくないし! 泣きたくないし! 笑ってたいから! MOVIN! MOVIN!(x4) いつもすぐにあくびをぽろり 好きなものはオカシとテレビ a.k.a. Free&Easy 自由に生きたい 笑う門には福来る 「福を呼びたきゃevery笑う」 人にスマイル自分にもスマイル でもやる時やらなきゃ (やはりそうですか?) それじゃ俺についてきなよ (信じていいんだよね?) 信じるも何もやってみなきゃ分からない だから信じたいみんなで笑いたいじゃない? 人生1回勝負したい 動き出すなら今しかない! 負けたくないし! 泣きたくないし! 笑ってたいから! MOVIN! MOVIN!(x4) かといって動いてばっかでも疲れるし いっぱいいっぱいになる前に 「がんばり＆ぬき」 Fu Ha 一息ついて Fu Ha それじゃ行きますか 動き出すなら今しかない! 動き出さなきゃ始まんないよ! 負けたくないし! 泣きたくないし! 笑ってたいから! MOVIN! MOVIN!(x8) |-| Romaji= Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN!(x2) Itsumo doori utata ne gorori Manga bakari parapara mekuri Zayuu no mei Funny and Easy Kiraku ni ikitai “Tabi wa michi dure yo wa nasake” Taiyou no shita de smilin’ everyday Hito ni yasashiku jibun ni mo yasashiku Demo yaru tokya yaru no yo (Honto desu ka?) Sore ja ore ni tsuiteki na yo (Shinjite iin desu ka?) Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte minakya wakara nai Mushiro shinjitai minna de waraitai ja nai? Jinsei ikkai shoubu shitai Ugoki dasa nakya hajiman nai! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN!(x4) Itsumo sugu ni akubi wo porori Suki na mono wa okashi to TEREBI a.k.a. Free and Easy Jiyuu ni ikitai Warau kado ni wa fuku kitaru “Fuku wo yobi takya every warau” Hito ni SUMAIRU jibun ni mo SUMAIRU Demo yaru toki yara nakya (Yahari sou desu ka?) Sore ja ore ni tsuiteki na yo (Shinjite iin da yo ne?) Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte minakya wakara nai Mushiro shinjitai minna de waraitai ja nai? Jinsei ikkai shoubu shitai Ugoki dasa nara ima shika nai! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN!(x4) Kato itte ugoite bakka demo tsukare rushi Ippai ippai ni naru mae ni (Ganbari & nuki) Fu Ha hitoiki tsuite Fu Ha sore ja iki masu ka Ugoki dasu nara ima shika nai! Ugoki dasa nakya hajiman nai yo! Maketaku naishi! Nakitaku naishi! Warattetai kara! MOVIN! MOVIN!(x8) |-| English= Don't wanna lose! Don't wanna cry! Cuz I wanna keep laughing! Movin!Movin!(x2) Lying around, dozing as usual Flipping through nothing but manga books My motto: Funny & Easy I wanna live life carefree "On the road you need a companion, in life you need sympathy" Underneath the sun, smilin' every day Being kind to others, and also to myself But I get things done when I need to (Really?) Now then, come with me (Can I trust you?) Trust me or not, you won't really know until you give it a try I mean, wouldn't you rather trust and laugh together? (I wanna) Go for walk Things won't get started if you don't act! Don't wanna lose! Don't wanna cry! Cuz I wanna keep laughing! Movin!Movin!(x4) I always let out a yawn right away The things I like are snacks and TV a.k.a Free & Easy I want to live freely Fortune smiles on a merry home "I want to call fortune every smile" I smile at people and smile at myself But when it's time for action I have to take action (It's like that after all?) So then come along with me (It's okay to believe, right?) With believing or anything, you don't know if you don't try So don't you want to believe and smile with everyone? I want to fight once in my life If I'm going to get moving there's no time but now! Don't wanna lose! Don't wanna cry! Cuz I wanna keep laughing! Movin!Movin!(x4) I wanna keep laughing! Movin!Movin! Saying that, you'll get tired just by moving Before you get completely fed up with it "Stick with it & fight it out" Fu Ha Take a breath Fu Ha So then, will you go on? If you're going to get moving there's no time but now! Nothing will start if you don't get moving! Don't wanna lose! Don't wanna cry! Cuz I wanna keep laughing! Movin!Movin!(x8) Characters The characters in the eighth ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Kon *Ririn *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Noba *Kurōdo *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue Navigation Category:Ending Category:Music